Agradable Locura Temporal
by LIly cullen madero
Summary: Edward se siente frustrado por el nuevo comportamiento hostil de su antes dulce esposa, Emmett le aconseja sobre como domar a la fiera. Oneshot. CORREGIDO.


**Desclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mia.**

**QUEDA PRHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

**Agradable locura temporal.**

**Edward pov.**

-¡Estúpida cosa!-grito mi esposa desde el cuarto de baño, puse los ojos en blanco y seguí tomando mi café súper cargado.

Bella llego caminando tensa por el pasillo.

-¿Ahora qué pasó?-le pregunte temeroso, ya que si era una pregunta equivocada empezaría una nueva ronda de gritos.

-Esto es lo que pasó-dijo ella enseñándome la barra de su lápiz labial rota, yo entrecerré los ojos, no viéndole mucha importancia, ella apretó la mandíbula y me aventó el labial a la cabeza, lo esquive y este se impacto contra mi taza, formando una grieta de donde empezó a salir el liquido caliente que era mi café.-¿vez lo que haces? ¡Yo no limpiare eso!-dijo antes de volver al baño y azotar la puerta.

Suspire.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo eterno, desde hace aproximadamente 2 meses y medio ella había empezado a tomar esta actitud, siempre enojada, siempre gritando, y no exagero, hasta lo vecinos se habían quejado por sus constantes estallidos de ira.

Tome un trapo y limpie el café que se estaba regando por la mesa, tome mi portafolio, las llaves de mi volvo y me dirigí al baño para despedirme de ella.

-Bella, amor-dije atraves de la puerta cerrada.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-respondió cortante.

-Me voy a trabajar cariño

-¿Y eso me importa por?-dijo cortante.

-bien, también te amo-le respondí y me fui cabizbajo hacia mi auto.

Me hería que se portara así, antes era tan cariñosa y atenta, tan tierna, añoraba sus mimos y sus palabras dulces hacia mí, ahora si me acercaba a ella a menos de un metro, me aventaba lo primero que encontraba, eso me dolía tanto física, como sentimental mente

¿y si ya no me amaba?

Trate de desechar esa idea, pero no se me iba de la cabeza, era una posibilidad, y considerarla me aterraba.

Yo aun la amaba, a pesar de su constante enojo, ella seguía siendo todo para mí, lo que más quiero en el mundo, ella es mi vida.

Me dirigí hacia me oficina y distraídamente le entregue las llaves de mi auto al chico que los estacionaba. Subí hasta el piso 63, donde estaba mi oficina y la de mi hermano.

Salí del elevador y lleve una mano a mi cuello adolorido.

-¿Aun durmiendo en el sofá hermano?-pregunto Jasper burlón.

-de eso ya casi 3 meses, no es noticia-le dije, cansado de sus burlas, bella me había echado de la habitación sin razón alguna.

-Hermano, tienes que pararlo-dijo Jasper serio, mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio- si tan insoportable es ¿porque no te vas de ahí?, tienes miles de departamentos.

-No quiero irme de con ella Jasper…la amo-admití en voz baja.

-no te entiendo ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que te trata como la mierda?- pregunto y como no conteste, se dio la vuelta, saliendo de mi oficina.

Suspire al ver la imagen que tenia de fondo de pantalla en mi computadora, éramos Bella y yo, yo tenía mi brazo estirado para auto-tomarnos una foto mientras ella me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y yo sonreía como bobo. Acaricie su rostro en la pantalla de plasma. Como extrañaba sus besos…

El día en la oficina transcurrió aburrido, entre juntas, firmas y nuevos proyectos, hasta que el reloj marco las 4, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la Bella Italia, compre comida para llevar ya que era la favorita de Bella.

Cuando llegue a la casa deje la comida sobre la mesa, me di la vuelta y me tope con Bella, que estaba a unos 4 metros de mi, con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus apetecibles pechos, aparte mi vista de sus senos y la pose en su rostro enojado.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?-pregunto con la mandíbula apretada.

-Bueno…fui a comprar comida italiana, pensé que te gustaría.

-pues lo que yo creo es que fuiste a ver a esa tipa siliconada que siempre se te insinúa.

-¿estás diciendo que te engaño?-pregunte incrédulo.

-oh no lo sé, tu responde-

-Bella, ¿como puedes pensar eso de mi?

-me has dado motivos para pensarlo-dijo cortante

-¡¿cuales? ¡Yo ni siquiera la he mirado!-dije exaltado

-¡¿y que llamas la visita de hoy?- grito llena de ira- ¡Edward si sigues así esto se termina!-grito

-yo te amo a ti bella, y ya me canse de esto…estas tensa, de muy mal humor, haces cosas que no entiendo, tienes que calmarte. Y tienes que dejar, de gritar cada momento, ¡de patear las cosas que no merecen ser pateadas!-dije recordando su actitud de los últimos meses- Y tienes que dejar de decir que lo nuestro termino- dije señalándonos y sintiendo como mis ojos se cristalizaban ante la idea- gritas cosas sin sentido, para de insultarme…que ya no aguanto una ofensa mas- dije acercándome a ella y tomándola de los hombros, acerque mi rostro al suyo- Mírame a los ojos, y date cuenta que soy yo- dije esto último en un susurro, mirándola fijamente, mis ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que trataba de contener, mire su mueca horrorizada.

La solté y me di la vuelta, saliendo rápidamente del departamento para ir de nuevo a la oficina, escuche como me llamaba, pero ya no quería pelear.

Maneje rápidamente, tratando de despejarme con el frio aire del exterior, en cuanto llegue a mi oficina me acosté en el sofá de cuero que se encontraba ahí y cerré mis ojos, tratando de que no se humedecieran de nuevo.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos y me dirigí a contestar

-¿Diga?

-Hola Eddi-dijo la estridente voz de Emmett. Después se escucho un fuerte golpe y algo quebrarse, seguido de sus intensas carcajadas y los gritos furiosos de Rosalie. Su esposa y hermana de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte curioso por el escándalo.

-no nada, solo que Rose está embarazada nuevamente,¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre las mujeres Swan el día de tu boda? Pues está pasando de nuevo, pero me encanta, ¿me podrías decir donde compraste el disfraz de policía para aquella fantasía de Bella? Necesito ir con urgencia-iba a responderle, pero a mi mente rápidamente llego aquella conversación el día de mi boda.

**Flashback.**

_**-**__enserio amigo, tienes que pensarlo, todas las generaciones de las mujeres Swan son así, lo bueno es que con Rose ya paso del trimestre, porque con las Swan es así, los primeros 3 meses de embarazo están llenos de intensa furia, pero después es todo miel, a mi me pasó con Rose, y a Charlie con Renne- yo no le puse mucha atención, porque estaba mirando como Bella bailaba sensualmente, mirándome- pero te daré un consejo, se que tu también pasaras por esto con Bella, asi que no hay nada que una malteada y una buena ronda de sexo salvaje pueda arreglar, con eso, estas libre de ese enojo- grito eufórico, yo solo le daba el avión y miraba a bella._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Colgué el teléfono abrumado…

¿Acaso mi Bella estaba embarazada?

¿Sería padre?

Cuando me di cuenta estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la oficina, como león enjaulado

¡Seria padre!

¡Bella estaba embarazada!

No pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

Tome el teléfono y le pedí a mi secretaria una malteada, ya que en cuanto me la dieran, me iría a casa.

Mire el ventanal impaciente, mi secretaria entro con la malteada en manos, dejándola sobre mi escritorio.

Se oyó un fuerte murmullo y luego alguien entro a mi oficina sin llamar.

-Edward-grito la voz quebrada de mi Bella, me di la vuelta de inmediato y casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al ver su rostro lloroso.

-Bella, ¿que va mal?-pregunte alarmado.

-Edward, yo lo siento, no se que me pasa, por favor perdóname, lamento haberte tratado tan mal, yo..-dijo atropelladamente, la corte.

-calma amor, yo debería disculparme-dije tomándola en mis brazos, temeroso de un nuevo rechazo, ella al ver mi vacilación se echo a llorar y esta vez no me alejo, se sentía tan bien su cuerpo entre mis brazos- te trate muy mal hace rato.

-no soy yo! No se que me pasa, te he tratado horrible- sollozo contra mi pecho

-Bella amor, creo saber que te pasa, creo que estas embarazada, ¿recuerdas los síntomas `Swan´?-le pregunte, ella me miro con sus enormes ojos chocolates, llorosos.

-¿tu crees?-pregunto.

-eso explicaría muchas cosas,- le sonreí limpiando sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Ella asintió.

-te amo-dijo quedito-enserio lo lamento.

-la precion emocional, aumenta tu enojo, y además están las hormonas, se que todo es eventual, no lo tomo personal-le explique.

-¿que es eso?-pregunto entre hipidos, mirando la malteada, sonreí.

-te pedí una malteada,- dije dándosela, ella se llevo el popote a su labios y empezó a tomarla, la lleve conmigo al sofá y la senté en mi regazo, abrazándola mientras ella tomaba su malteada. Cerré los ojos satisfecho, de estar después de tanto tiempo sin pelear, de saber el motivo y lo mejor era que ya la tenía entre mis brazos, junto a mí.

-gracias-dijo bella dándome un suave beso en el cuello, yo solo sonreí un poco sin abrir los ojos.

Se paró de mi regazo, y estaba a punto de protestar, pero no logre decir nada cuando bella se arrodillo posicionándose entre mis rodillas, bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y se metió mi miembro a su boca.

Los ojos se me pusieron blancos.

-¿¡Bella!...¿qué..?-

-También tengo otros antojos- dijo sin sacarme de su boca, mandando deliciosas vibraciones a mi alrededor.

-pero…-_ ya cállate y disfruta Edward, lo vienes deseando desde hace tres meses_

-mmm…Bella-gemí. Ella izo movimientos circulares alrededor de mi miembro con su lengua.

_Delicioso…_

Ella metió todo lo que pudo mi miembro en su boca, y lo que no se alcanzaba a meter lo frotaba con su mano, empezando un movimiento de vaivén.

De tan bien que se sentía, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, hacia un enorme esfuerzo, pero yo quería ver como mi pene desaparecía dentro de sus carnosos labios.

Empeze a sentir un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre y como mi pene se endurecía aun mas y palpitaba, casi podía saborear mi orgasmo, pero ella me soltó en un gran pop.

Abrí mis ojos inmediatamente, confuso, ella se incorporo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, pensé que me iba a besar y acerque mi rostro al suyo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al sentirme envuelto entre sus paredes, su caliente y húmedo sexo me rodeaba completamente, y ella comenzó a cabalgarme.

Lleve mis manos a su cintura ayudándola con los movimientos, soltando fuertes gemidos por las placenteras sensaciones, ella comenzó a moverse en círculos y yo alce su falda un poco, acariciando sus muslos, estaba cerca, muy cerca, lleve mi pulgar a su clítoris y lo presione haciendo círculos, ella arqueo su espalda y su interior comenzó a contraerse fuerte mente, apretándome, no pudiéndome controlar mas, derramándome en su interior y soltando un fuerte grito, mi subconsciente pudo escuchar como el ruido afuera de mi oficina cesaba.

Ella se bajo de mi y se puso sus bragas, yo metí nuevamente mi miembro dentro de el pantalón, subiendo el cierre rápidamente en cuanto vi que bella salía corriendo rápidamente de mi oficina, Salí detrás de ella, que subía al ascensor pero este se cerro, dejándome afuera.

-¡Mierda!- gruñí.

-hey semental, necesito que me ayudes con unos documentos, así que nada de escaparte por que no te dejare-dijo Jasper mientras me empujaba dentro de su oficina.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa, mi preocupación se culpo un poco cuando vi el auto de bella estacionado afuera, me quite mi traje y zapatos, listo para dormir, camine hacia la habitación que un tiempo compartí con mi esposa, abrí la puerta silenciosamente, viéndola pacíficamente dormida, sonreí un poco y camine hacia el sofá, extendiendo una cobija y acomodando mi almohada, listo para dormir.

-¿Edward?- voltee rápidamente al escuchar la voz de bella, ella estaba recargada contra la puerta- ven a dormir con migo amor- dijo tímidamente.

Yo me quede inmóvil por un momento, no creyéndome sus palabras, tome mi almohada y camine rápidamente hacia ella, que me tomo la mano, y se hundió con migo en las cobijas, abrazándose a mi pecho y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, al igual que yo, que acaricie su muy leve abultado vientre mientras ella me besaba castamente el cuello, y me dejaba llevar por el sueño, feliz.

Después de todo fue una agradable locura temporal.

**Hola, aquí un nuevo oneshot, espero que les guste, déjenme sus reviews pofa!**

**MIS FICS**

LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE  
>No me importa hacerme pasar por una prostituta con tal de estar aunque sea una noche en los brazos de Edward cullen, mi vecino de enfrente, y el hombre que amo. Mal summary LEMMON<p>

QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR  
>isabella es arrastrada por sus padres para pasar el verano en familia, ella no puede creer que la privaran de un verano repleto de sexo, pero al conocer al timido Edward, su primo adoptivo, se da cuenta de que puede ser una ardiente distraccion. LEMMON<p>

Aderidosseparados  
>EDWARD-grite, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miro-…TE AMO, el sonrio y se subio al avión.<p>

Y DE UN CAMBIO NACIO EL AMOR: Edward es un nerd, bella es popular, ambos se aman en secreto pero no lo saben, el desie cambiar para enamorarla.

**Proximamente: **

**Love Game.**

**Secuestrada. **


End file.
